1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone communication, and particularly to a supplementary hand free transceiver of a fixing network wired telephone installed to a wired telephone for providing to a non-built-in, non -amplified hand free transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a fixing network wire phone, if the user wants to receive a call in a hand free way, a built-in amplified telephone is used. However, this type of telephone will generate a large feedback and a high frequency echo noise is received by the telephone. Therefore, most of the users can not accept this product. Another, a head wearing or an ear hanging transceiver may be an ideal device, but most of telephones are not installed with these devices. If it is desired to add these devices, the cost is high and some labors are required. Especially for the later function, the user may add a telephone with hand free function.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a supplementary hand free transceiver of a fixing network wired telephone installed to a wired telephone for providing to a non-built-in, non-amplified hand free transceiver. The present invention has a hand free transceiver formed by a circuit box suitable for various telephones. No extension line is required and no original function is necessary to be changed. The original telephone can be added with a hand free function (no audio amplifying). Therefore, in using the telephone, the user""s hands may operate freely. Furthermore, the receiver is not clamped in the neck portion so that the user may operate a telephone conveniently.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.